Vulnerable
by Cintriux
Summary: Ella se veía tan vulnerable y frágil encerrada en esa horrible prisión. ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan hermosa como Lapis Lazuli se encontrara en un ambiente tan sombrío? Ella seguía brillando a pesar que su cabello cobalto se veía sucio y desordenado… AU


No sé por qué soy así... tengo fics por actualizar y me dedico a escribir un nuevo one-shot. Bravo! Tenia planeado este fic desde hace rato, pero como la escritora perezosa que soy me decido publicarlo hasta ahora. :)

Debo decir que se me es difícil describir emociones y ese tipo de cosas... pero lo intento.

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Ella se veía tan vulnerable y frágil encerrada en esa horrible prisión. ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan hermosa como Lapis Lazuli se encontrara en un ambiente tan sombrío? Ella seguía brillando a pesar que su cabello cobalto se veía sucio y desordenado… su piel iba adquiriendo una tonalidad pálida y azulada… se veía tan delgada y desgastada, seguramente por la fría celda y por la mala comida de la prisión. Verla atrapada la hacía sentir inútil y frustrada. No pudo hacer nada para ayudarla… o era que había hecho todo y ella no quiso escucharla. Estaba segura que ella no soportaría estar en ese lugar y quería hacer todo para poder liberarla.

—Y bien… ¿Disfrutando de la vista?— comentó con su voz sarcástica y monótona a la vez. Ella siempre le hablaba de esa forma y nunca había sido capaz de entender lo que sentía. Siempre escondiéndose detrás de máscaras, siempre fingiendo no necesitar a nadie. — ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡¿Vienes a burlarte de mí y a verme como si fuera un maldito animal encerrado?!— gritó con rabia y veneno mientras se sentaba en la cama desarreglada de la celda, la observaba con tanto odio, como si fuera la culpable de que ella estuviera encerrada allí. — Anda… ¡Di que me lo dijiste! ¡Di que tenías razón respecto a Jasper y no quise escucharte!— continuó escupiendo palabras, apretando los dientes y sin despegar su mirada de ella… asumiendo a que esa era la razón por la que había venido a verla. Nunca entendería sus repentinas acciones, Lapis era una caja llena de sorpresas.

—No… no vengo a decir nada de eso, sé que no eres culpable y le conté a Garnet del problema y dijo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarte a salir de este lugar. — Dijo Peridot, esperando ver una sonrisa formada en su rostro, algo que la hiciera creer que por primera vez había hecho algo bueno por ella y que pudiera reconocerlo. Una mueca de disgusto, esa había sido la expresión en su rostro.

—No necesito su ayuda… ¡No necesito TU ayuda!— dijo, abrazando sus piernas. Tenía miedo, pero no quería darle el gusto a Peridot de que la viera como si fuera una persona débil… se lo merecía, merecía estar en esta asquerosa celda. Jasper la había traicionado como la bruta que era, la había arrastrado en todo este embrollo para después echarle el muerto ¡Literalmente! Había sido estúpida al meterse en una situación así. Esperaba que encontraran a Jasper, para que se pudriera en este lugar junto a ella.

—Lapis… yo solo quiero ayudarte, sé que podemos resolver todo esto… solo tienes que confiar en mí. — Peridot, Peridot, Peridot… un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de toda esta oscuridad, era patética intentando salvar a alguien que estaba completamente perdida. Era difícil intentar no ver esos magnéticos ojos verdes, sabía que Peridot no se iría sin escuchar una respuesta positiva, conocía esa dinámica a la perfección.

—No quiero tu lastima en este momento. — fue la respuesta que obtuvo apenas con un audible murmuro. No quería ver llorar a alguien tan fuerte como Lapis, alguien que a pesar de haber sufrido tanto… aún seguía en pie.

— ¡Eres mejor que todo esto! No mereces estar en este horrible lugar. — replicó, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella no quería escucharla. — Eres diferente…

—Claro, el cabello teñido de azul es muy poco común. — comentó con burla mientras caminaba descalza para estar al frente de Peridot. — Ya es muy tarde para mí… Jasper era todo lo que creía querer. — continuó diciendo, intentando inútilmente de hacer que Peridot se alejara de ella.

—No necesitabas estar con Jasper para sentirte bien contigo misma. — dijo Peridot, sosteniendo los fríos barrotes de la celda, queriendo que eso no las dividiera.

Le parecía divertido cuando Peridot volvía a ella, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa con su cercanía, conocía exactamente el efecto que tenía en ella. Con una sonrisa coqueta se acercó más a ella, sabiendo que podía hacer que dejara de pensar y empezara a soñar. — Ohhh… ya veo ¿La pequeña e inocente Peridot sigue teniendo un enamoramiento en mí?— preguntó con diversión, sintiendo como ambas respiraciones podían mezclarse, estaba disfrutando ver como las mejillas de Peridot iban adquiriendo un color carmín. Ella era un libro abierto que adoraba leer. Su silencio hablaba por si solo y la manera en que desviaba la mirada solo confirmaba su punto. —Tan atenta conmigo, siempre advirtiéndome de las consecuencias desde la secundaria… Dime ¿Por qué seguías intentando si sabias que estaba con Jasper? — preguntó alzando una ceja a pesar de saber la respuesta. —Era algo molesto… ¿Sabes?— dijo, sin la intención de alzar la voz.

— ¿Por qué sigues tolerándome si tanto te molesto?— contestó con una pregunta, observándola con una mirada tan inocente y llena de ilusión. Lapis no sabía cómo responder a eso… quizás era por el simple hecho de sentirse poderosa y deseada. Peridot al ver que no tenía las intenciones de responder, se aventuró a continuar. —Te diré por qué sigues tolerándome… porque en parte disfrutas de mi compañía, adoras tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti… y también por el anhelo de sentirte amada. — Esas palabras eran sorprendentes viniendo de alguien como ella, alguien que intentaba ocultar su enamoramiento de manera inútil y a veces siendo más obvia cuando se preocupaba. —Escucha… sé que es difícil volver a empezar ¡Pero no estás sola! Puedes vivir conmigo, mi apartamento no es la gran cosa… pero podemos hacer que funcione. — dijo entremezclada la esperanza y la desesperación.

—Mi respuesta siempre ha sido no… ¿Qué te hace creer que las cosas serán diferentes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi respuesta será positiva? —cuestionó, causando que Peridot agachara la mirada… Lapis tenía razón, ella siempre le decía que no cuando le ofrecía su ayuda. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta vez ella cambiaria de opinión? Después de haberlo intentado tantas veces… ¿Qué le hacía creer que las cosas serían diferentes esta vez? Quizás era el simple hecho de aferrarse a una dulce fantasía.

—Será diferente… porque tú también me amas. — murmuró, sintiendo como se iba formando un nudo en su garganta, quería creer que lo que decía era verdad… pero con Lapis Lazuli era imposible saberlo. —Lapis… si vuelves a decir que no quieres mi ayuda, no seguiré insistiendo, no seguiré preocupándome por ti aunque eso sea muy difícil para mí. Si vuelves a decir que no… creo que tendría que mudarme a otra ciudad porque todo aquí me recuerda a ti.

—En ese caso… tendrás que empezar a desocupar tu apartamento. — respondió con los brazos cruzados.

Peridot podía sentir como volvía a fallar, era como un círculo vicioso… solo que esta vez, tendría que dejarla y no volver a molestarla. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas ardían como si se tratara de alquitrán caliente mientras se iban deslizando por sus mejillas… eso había sido un no definitivo. Lapis había sido clara desde un principio y ella aun así seguía intentando como la ingenua tonta que era. No sabía si podría levantar su rostro para darle la última mirada, para intentar memorizar cada parte de ella… solo para que siguiera viviendo en sus recuerdos.

—Oye… no tienes que llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo, si en verdad no quieres que viva contigo solo debías decirlo… Peridot, la respuesta es un sí. — observó con una mirada cálida a la pequeña chica que empezaba a secar cualquier rastro de tristeza con las mangas de su sudadera. Había pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que Jasper era lo mejor que podía alcanzar a tener… tan equivocada estaba.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así. — comentó con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo. — Debo preguntarle a Garnet sobre cómo van las cosas con los oficiales y tranquila Lapis, yo me encargaré de todo… no tendrás que preocuparte por Jasper nunca más. — continuó diciendo con emoción y alegría, volvía a tener la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba observar. Peridot le había dado la seguridad que siempre había querido tener, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, al punto de venir a visitarla en esta prisión desolada, alejada de su libertad.

—Peridot… Gracias.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Lo amaron o lo odiaron? díganmelo en un comentario. xD

PD: Si leo los comentarios.


End file.
